Spoiler:Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya
Hier wird die Handlung zum Film Die Legende der Prinzessin Kaguya sehr ausführlich wiedergegeben. Die Überschrift entsprechen nicht den Filmkapiteln. Es war einmal thumb|Takenoko, die Däumelinchen. thumb|Die Mutter gibt ihr neues Kind die Brust. Es ist einmal vor langer Zeit der Bambussammler Sanuki no Miyatsuko, der Berge und Felder durchstreift, um dann im Wald Bambus zu fällen. Da der Bambus äußerst stabil ist, kann er daraus allerlei Dinge herstellen. Eines Tages richtet er seine Aufmerksamkeit diesem einen Bambusstamm, dessen Leuchten sich in alle Richtungen ausbreitet und ein Gefühl von Wärme vermittelt. Dann sieht er einen Spross, der sodann zu wachsen beginnt. Die Blüte öffnet sich und eine Frau kommt zum Vorschein. Sie ist so groß wie einen Daumen. Aus Ehrfurcht beugt er sich und faltet seine Hände zusammen. Nach einer kurze Weile bringt er den Mut auf, die Frau anzusehen und zu fragen, wer sie ist. Doch als Antwort bekommt er nur ein Gähnen. Der Sammler glaubt an sein Schicksal Däumelinchen heimzunehmen. So schleicht er behutsam mit offenen Händen, wo die kleine Frau schläft, nach Hause, wo seine Frau Ouna (dt. alte Frau) ihre Neugier am Pfund geweckt ist. Ihr Mann bietet sie darum zu flüstern. Doch die Neugier seiner Frau ist ungebremst und sie nimmt die kleine Frau selbst in die Hand, worauf sie ihre Kleider verliert und an fünffache Größe zunimmt. Die kleine Frau ist nun zu einem Säugling herangewachsen. Ouna glaubt, dass das Kind später eine Prinzessin wird. Sie trägt das Kind hinaus und bemerkt, dass in ihrem Körper Veränderungen vorgehen. Nun schreit das Kind und sie gibt ihr die Brust. Ihr Mann ist verwundert darüber, dass sie Brustmilch hat. Das Kind wächst stetig und kann schon lachen. Das ist die Geburt von Takenoko. Da der Bambussammler und seine Frau keine Kinder haben und sie schon im hohen Alter sind, freuen sie sich umso mehr über den Nachwuchs. Ihre Familie ist um einen Kopf reicher geworden. Kleiner Bambus thumb|Takenoko kann schon gehen. thumb|Vaterfreude! Was gibt's größeres?! Seither wächst das Kind wohlbehütet im Walddorf auf und nimmt schnell an Größe zu. In nächster Jahreszeit kann sie schon robben, Purzelbäume schlagen, krabbeln und schließlich gehen - an einem einzigen Tag. Auf einem Baum beobachten die Jungs das Geschehen und sie nennen das Kind kleiner Bambus (jap. Takenoko), weil sie schnell wächst und an einem Tag gehen gelernt hat. Die Jungs rufen ihr kleiner Bambus zu, worauf der Vater rot anläuft und sie als eine Prinzessin verteidigt. Nun klatschen die Jungs in die Hände und rufen kleiner Bambus, worauf die Tochter sich erhebt und zu ihnen läuft. Auch der Vater will die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter für sich gewinnen und ruft ihr klatschend Prinzessin zu. Langsam und holprig zieht die Tochter ihre Schritte ihrem Vater entgegen. Weinend rennt er auf sie zu, um sie zu umarmen. Das Mondlied thumb|Sutemaru rettet Takenoko. thumb|Takenoko singt mit den Jungs zusammen das Mondlied. Der Vater nimmt seine Tochter mit zum Bambussammeln. Sie hebt die abgetrennten Bambus auf und legt sie in den Korb. Sie folgt der Schreie der Jungs, als ihr Vater seine Augen auf die Arbeit fixiert. Auf dem Weg stößt sie auf Wildschwein-Ferkel. Erst schüchtern, dann aber trauen sich alle Ferkel ihr zu nähern. Aus der Ferne rennt ihr Sutemaru entgegen, um sie seitlich rollend vor dem heranstürmenden Wildschwein zu retten. Er wollte sie schon für ihre Unachtsamkeit schellen, doch als er sie anblickt, bemerkt er, dass sie schon wieder gewachsen ist. Die Jungs gesellen sich zu ihnen und sagen, dass das Mädchen so schnell wie ein Bambus wächst. Nun gehört sie der Jungengruppe an. Spazierend durch den Wald singen sie das Mondlied: Dreht euch, dreht euch, ihr Wasserräder. Dreht euch schnell wie das Wasser fließt. Dreht euch und ruft Frau Sonne und ihr warmes Licht. Dreht euch und ruft Frau Sonne und ihr warmes Licht. Tiere und Pflanzen begrüßen uns; ein um and're Jahr. Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter sind für uns da. Frühling, Sommer, Herbst und Winter sind für uns da. Tiere und Pflanzen begrüßen uns ... Sutemaru wundert sich, dass das Mädchen bereits das Lied kennt. Dann herrscht Stille und Tanenoko singt die letzte Strophe des Lieds, worauf die Jungs fragen, was sie eben gesungen hat. Dann zeigt Sutemaru ihr seine Hütte und sie alle rennen hin. In der Abenddämmerung hallen Schreie nach Takenoko. Der Vater schaut umher nach seiner Tochter, doch er hört auf zu schreien. Nicht weil er aufgegeben hat, sondern weil er ein leuchtenden Bambus findet. Er fällt ihn und er nimmt die darin liegenden Goldklumpen heim. Das Dorfleben thumb|Der Baum im Dorfmitte. thumb|Kimonos aus einem Bambusstamm - Wirklich ein Wunder, die sonst nur im Märchen zu lesen sind ... thumb|Aufbruch zu der Hauptstadt Edo. Takenoko schaut Sutemarus Familie bei der Arbeit zu. Sie schlitzen Holzschalen, um sie dann in der Hauptstadt Heian-kyou zu verkaufen. Dann stellt Sutemaru sie den anderen Jungs vor. An einer Klippe rufen die Jungs ihr zu, worauf sie ins Wasser springt. Im Sommer rinnen Schweißperlen herunter. Die Jungs wollen daher eine Erfrischung. Takenoko geht zum angrenzenden Feld, worauf Sutemaru ihr folgt und eine Honigmelone abschneidet. Herannahende Schritte. Jetzt müssen die Jungs sich schnell verstecken. In Sicherheit teilt Sutemaru mit ihr die halbe Honigmelone. Die andere Hälfte hebt er für die anderen Jungs auf. Am Abend fällt der Vater einen anderen leuchtenden Bambus. Nun schießen Gewänder wie eine Fontäne aus dem Bambuusstamm. Er sieht darin den göttlichen Auftrag seine Tochter zu einer edlen Dame zu erziehen. Daher geht er am darauffolgenden Tag in die Hauptstadt, um ein Stück Land zu kaufen. Ein Jahr später ist Takenoko größer geworden als die anderen Jungs. Nach dem sammeln der Beeren wollen die Jungs einen Fasan fangen. Sutemaru läuft mit zwei anderen Jungs nach rechts, während Takenoko mit zwei Jungs nach links läuft. Letztere wedelt mit dem Hemd, um den Fasan in Sutemarus Richtung zu scheuchen. Er konnte den Vogel fangen, aber er stürzt an einem Abgrund. Takenoko folgt ihm und stürzt ebenfalls hinein. Als sie seine Verletzungen sieht, wickelt sei ein Stück Stoff herum. Sutemaru sagt ihr, dass sie das Dorf eines Tages verlassen wird, weil sie anders ist. Die Jungs werfen eine Ranke herunter. Als Takenoko hinauf klettert sammelt sie Pilze ein. Für den Abend gibt es Fasan, Pilze und Trauben. Takenoko kommt zu Hause an und findet ihre Eltern fein gekleidet vor. Der Vater fordert sie auf, den Korb für den Fasan-Eintopf abzustellen und mit ihnen in die Hauptstadt zu gehen. In einer Lichtung wartet bereits eine Kutsche. Die edle Dame thumb|Wer sind diese seltsam gekleidete Leute, fragt sich Takenoko. Am nächsten Tag wacht Takenoko in der Kutsche auf, wo die Bedientesten schon auf sie gewartet haben. Langsam und behutsam steigt sie aus der Kutsche, wo die Bedientesten sie einen überziehen und zu ihre Eltern führen. Takenoko zieht durch das Schloss und als sie zwei Erwachsene Menschen sieht, glaubt sie sie zu kennen. Dann bricht sie in Gelächter aus, da sie ihre Eltern, wegen der weißen Schminke fast gar nicht mehr erkannt hat. Der Vater zeigt ihr die neuen Kimonos, worauf die Tochter sich darauf stürzt und sie um sich wirft. Dann rennt sie durch das Schloss. Sie hüpft auf Balken und balanciert darauf. In Sichtweite verbeugen sich die Bediensteten zum Gruß. Doch dann fällt Takenoko zum Boden, weil sie über die verbeugende Sagami vom kaiserlichen Hof gestolpert ist. Sie weist ihr zurecht, dass eine edle Dame nie ungestüm herumtobt. Ab heute ist sie Takenokos Hauslehrerin und sie soll ihre Schülerin zu einer edlen Dame erziehen. Der Unterricht thumb|Takenoko schelicht sich aus dem Zimmer. thumb|Sagami ist verwundert über die schnelle Auffangsgabe ihrer Schülerin. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde besteht darin, sich elegant zu erheben. Sagami demonstriert ihrer Schülerin, wie sie mit einem Ruck aufrecht langsam, aber gezielt, erhebt. Immer in Takenokos Reichweite sitzt Menowarawa, Takenokos Leibeigene. Sie weist ihr daraufhin, nur selten sich zu erheben. Denn die meiste Zeit wird sie sitzen oder auf Knien gehen. Auch dies demonstriert sie, wo sie für einen kurzen Moment Takenoko den Rücken zeigt. Takenoko nutzt die Gelegenheit und verlässt das Zimmer. Ein anderes Mal zeigt Sagami ihr eine illustrierte Schriftrolle. Dabei rollt sie das Stück mit zwei Händen. Doch mit kindlicher Neugier und Begeisterung schlägt Takenoko den linken Teil der Schriftrolle, damit es sich nach links ausbreitet. Am Abend bringt Sagami ihr Tee und macht ihr ein Kompliment, wie sie mit Eifer das Schreiben übt. Doch als sie über ihre Schulter schaut ist sie entsetzt. Denn sie findet keine Schriftzeichen vor, sondern Zeichnungen von Tieren. Am nächsten Tag haben sie Musikunterricht. Sagami zupft am , wodurch Klänge erzeugt werden. Takenoko hingegen streicht ihre Hand darüber. Der Vater betritt das Zimmer und Sagami grüßt ihn verbeugend mit Herr Miyatsuko. Er fragt ihr, ob sie schon das Koto spielen kann. Zur Verwunderung spielt Takenoko das neugelernte Lied. Hier zeigt sich Takenokos Talent schnell zu lernen.